Grimmigo
by fanficsofclare
Summary: Grimmjow X Ichigo What happens when the fighting gets to much?


Maybe in another world he could have him. Maybe in another life he could hold him. Maybe in another world he could love him.

The swords came crashing together and they both jumped back.

" I'm going to kill you for what you did to Orihime. " Ichigo shouted as the swords collided again.

So he was straight. So he was in love with a petty human girl. Grimmjow was allowed to have a little crush... Right?

" I would never touch that filty whore! I have much better taste!" Grimmjow replied. Better taste in men, the voice at the back of his head whispered.

" Don't you dare call her that! Don't you even think of her!" Ichigo hissed in his hollow voice.

The only person on Grimmjows mind was his enemy. His HOT enemy. Ichigo brought the sword down on Grimmjows arm and Grimmjow pushed him in down. As Ichigo fell to the ground Grimmjow shot a turquoise Cero at him, making Ichigo scream in agony. Grimmjow flew down to the mangled half dead body of Ichigo and prouced another Cero in his palm, placing it on Ichigos forehead. One shot would kill him for sure.

" GO ON! DO IT! I'M AFRAID OF DEATH!" Ichigo shouted, as Grimmjow failed to shoot the Cero. Grimmjow moved his hand and started to walked away, dropping his sword.

" Where are you going? I'm not done with you!" Ichigo shouted.

" Well, I'm done with you and I don't have time for this." Grimmjow shouted without turning to face Ichigo.

" Just be glad I let you live, you pest!"

Ichigo stood up slowly.

" You let me live. I won't be as forgiving. I'm going to kill you." Ichigo growled as he ran up and slashed a deep gash though Grimmjows stomach. Grimmjow fell to the ground and his deep scream echoed in Ichigos ears. Grimmjow sat in a pool of his own blood which got bigger with each drop.

"Ichigo, I didn't kill you-" Grimmjow spluttered blood from his mouth.

"- I couldn't kill you because I-" Ichigo dropped his sword and got closer trying to see what Grimmjow was saying. Grimmjow felt Ichigos breath and he smiled.

"- because, Ichigo Kurasake, I love y-" he dissolved in the wind. Ichigo stood up.

"You love what? Yogurts? Yoyos? Yellow?" Ichigo screamed, demanding the truth but he already knew it in his heart.

"You." Grimmjows voiced echoed.

"Okay, so now I'm hearing your voice. And talking to myself." Ichigo grumbled.

Grimmjows laugh broke the awkward silence between Ichigo and himself.

"That laugh." Ichigo sighed.

"Dude just turn the fuck around!" The voice of Grimmjow snarled. Ichigo turned on his heal to see Grimmjow.

"I thought you were dead!" Ichigo shouted.

"Nope, I tricked you." Grimmjow smirked, wiping a spot of blood from his face.

"You can't go around doing that! People get confused! About things..." Ichigos shouted trailed off.

"Hang on, so the in love with me thing was a trick too?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah, of course it was. Your reaction was priceless!" Grimmjow lied, although his face was priceless.

"That's not a good trick. I didn't believe you for a second." Ichigo said, coolly even though it was a blatant lie.

"So, anyway, I'm still not going to kill you!" Grimmjow explained "see ya around kid!" He waved and walked away, hoping Ichigo stopped him.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled. Grimmjow stopped.

"What?" Grimmjow shouted.

"I can't just let you leave." Ichigo ran up and stepped in front of him again.

"Why not?" Grimmjow asked in a monotonous tone.

"Because it's true. You do love me." Ichigo exclaimed.

"Ichigo, it was a prank!" Grimmjow huffed.

"So if I kissed you as a practical joke, it wouldn't mean anything ?" Ichigo asked.

"Wouldn't mean a thing," Grimmjow said, ignoring the lump in his throat. Ichigo leant in and kissed Grimmjow forcefully. Grimmjows eye widen and Ichigo pulled away.

"It was a prank, I TOTALLY don't have feelings -"

Grimmjow interrupted Ichigo by kissing him back, putting his arms around his waist and pulling him closer, wanting every inch of him. Ichigos eyes lit up and he relaxed into the kiss, his hands on Grimmjows neck and lower back. Their hips bucked together and they moaned into the kiss. They pulled apart for air.

"Ichigo, you're really into this kind of stuff!" Grimmjow laughed, mentioning to a bump in Ichigos trousers.

"I've liked you for a long time." Ichigo blushed.

"I can tell." Grimmjow whispered as grabbed it roughly causing Ichigo to moan. Grimmjow leant closer and started sucking Ichigos neck, palming Ichigo through the fabric.

He lightly bit into Ichigos skin, causing Ichigo to whimper.

Grimmjow kissed up his neck and they began kissing again, their tongues dancing. He kept his hand pushed against Ichigos hard throbbing cock, slowly moving it about. Ichigo shuddered with pleasure.

"I want you to say my name." Grimmjow whispered and his hands worked magic.

"Grim-grim- jooohw!" Ichigo panted.

"Good boy!" Grimmjow grinned. He pulled away. "Until next time, Ichigo!" Grimmjow laughed and he disappeared through a black crack in the sky.


End file.
